The present invention relates to a gall-resistant ribbed surgical saw blade. Orthopedic surgeons utilize saw blades of various shapes and configurations in the performance of surgical procedures. One such saw blade is known as a reciprocating saw blade and is designed to interact with a precision slot which guides the saw blade in reciprocating movements to cut bone tissue during the performance of surgery.
Customarily, a reciprocating surgical blade has a plurality of teeth on each of its two edges. These teeth are customarily provided in a set, that is, consecutive teeth are bent in alternate directions. As this set is provided on known surgical saw blades, the ends of the teeth extend upwardly and downwardly beyond the respective planes of the respective side faces of the blade. Thus, often, it is these ends of the teeth which guide the saw blade within the precision slot. Of course, inherently, this causes wear of the teeth quite prematurely and results in the surgeon having to change saw blades quite often during the surgical case.
Studies have been conducted on the effect on bone tissue of blades which have been galled for whatever reason. In article titled "Orthopedic Saw Blades A Case Study" by H.W. Wevers, et al, published in the Journal of Arthroplasty, Volume 2 No. 1, March 1987, this problem is discussed. The following is quoted from this article: "Because these blades are used primarily for total knee arthroplasty, it is probable that the damage occurred from direct contact of the cutting edges with metal templates or instruments used in the operation. This type of damage had a direct influence on the mechanical work needed to operate the saw." Later in the publication, the following is stated: "Excessive heat induces thermal damage to osteocytes and expands the zone of necrosis beyond that shown microscopically." Further, the following is stated: "Smooth, accurately cut surfaces are recognized as an important factor for bone ingrowth into porous-coated prostheses. Such clean bone cuts enhance prosthetic fit and setting, therefore promoting an even load bearing to the bone, and improved alignment of the prostheses or osteotomies." Finally, the following is stated: "Damage to blade cutting surfaces due to inadvertent contact with templates and instruments may be unavoidable with currently available techniques."
Further, a publication titled "Avoiding Thermal Damage to Bone: Machining Principals [SIC] Applied to Powered Bone Surgery a Literature Review", by Ray Umber, et al. further discusses the problems attendant in the prior art. The following is disclosed therein: "Thus, cutting with a dull tool, increases the amount of frictional heat generated, much of which is now located in the workpiece itself. With a dull tool not only is the surface of the workpiece increasing in temperature but also the cut is no longer clean."
A further problem with prior art saw blades is also set forth in this publication. In particular, prior art saw blades are so designed that it is difficult to provide water to the site of the operation for cooling purposes and to remove bone chips which are generated during sawing. Due to present saw blade design, "coolant can not reach the dissection site". "It is, therefore, important to allow chip relief and to allow a cooling fluid to reach the dissection site and the dissecting tool. Proper attention to the technique will allow chip relief and the introduction of cooling irrigation, resulting in healthy, living bone which will heal readily."
Thus, a need has developed in the prior art for a surgical saw blade which will not only be more durable in use, but which will reduce heat generation adjacent bone tissue while also allowing access of cooling and flushing water to the surgical site.
The following prior art is known to applicant: